Nanael Guide
Nanael: The Angel of Light * BP: 16 *Height: 4/6 ( While Flying ) *Attacks: 1 The angel forced out of heaven for being a pain...is pretty painful to put it bluntly! With her ability to fly and dart around the battlefield, she gains quite the height advantage over all the other fighters, and with her rather solid MOD's, means she can give high damage in a few blows! Though flying comes with it's own risk with those rewards, and Nanael's holy milk at times does like to be more of a problem then anything else... Strategy Nanael is an interesting fighter to be sure of, as one look at her page will tell you, Flying is the central mechanic around her. Under normal situation, she's got your basic Swings & Thrust and Orange attacks, though given she uses a basic blade, lacks the option to break weapons and shields in turn. Yet once we get airborne, her options become far more greater in turn. Her 'Fakes' become accessible, almost with a slew of safe options. One of her most notable attacks, Falling Star Kick, is great in the fact of it's strong +4 MOD, more less a guaranteed knock down, giving you free control to follow up while they are forced to jump around. On the note of flying though, let's go over Height, and the bonuses it gives Nanael in turn. In Queen's Blade, when there is a Height difference, there are MOD bonuses and negatives handed out in turn. Those with the advantage see a +1 towards all of their Orange and Red attacks, while those with the disadvantage see -1 towards all of their oranges. This in turn means Nanael can weaken her opponents ( normally ) best attacks, while strengthening her own! This in turn means while in flight, only her 'Thrust Low's' ends up at a negative! Once she get's up and zipping about in the air, she really starts to shine in many ways! The best boon of all though comes from her BP, at a very nice 16, giving her an edge in raw Health over other Queen's Blade books, more less decent damage mitigation makes her feel like a more skyborn Leina. Vs. Nanael Of course something as good as Flight is going to have some sort of downside towards it, and this is where Nanael can get whacked the hardest at. While she's in flight, she's at risk at taking rather painful SCORE pages, and at that, losing her option of flight all together on 2 Wing Wound's, or a single CRITICAL, shutting down her options greatly! Given so much of her evolves around flying as well, it's pretty easy to guess once you get into close range that she'll try to be jumping up, giving you ample time to smack her down before she even get's going. Beyond that, even with her health bonus and damage mitigation, without a heal she can still be chipped down to defeat, and if she's caught flying, even faster still! Overall Judgement In earnest, Nanael is solid. With a gimmick that's both giving her an edge, but can be punished if she tries to abuse it or becomes too predictable with it. She's one of the few who hit's a nice middle ground in effectiveness, yet not so overpowering so that smart play can't bring her down, though in turn her own smart play can net her wins. Overall, she's a good entry with the others, and her flight adds an interesting dynamic towards fights. *'Skill Level: Advanced' *'Rank: B' Category:Book Guide